Little Greengrass
by bostongirl293
Summary: An affectionate older sister, older boys who never call her by name, and a ready made reputation thanks to her pureblood family. This is Astoria, eleven years old, at the start of her Hogwarts education.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello, this is a quick little story featuring Astoria Greengrass that popped into my head the other night. I actually wrote it out on my iPhone while I was in bed. I might turn it into a more fleshed out story later on, but I'm not sure yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Astoria?"

A knock on her bedroom door made Astoria Greengrass look up from her book. Sprawled out unladylike on her bed, she sat up quickly and tossed aside _Merlin: The Biography for Children_. Daphne stood at the doorway, dressed elegantly in silk dress robes that made her look older than her thirteen years.

"Home already?" Astoria asked, patting the spot beside her. Daphne came over and sat down on the queen sized canopy bed. Earlier that evening the elder Greengrass had gone to the Parkinson Estate with their parents. Astoria, not yet at Hogwarts, stayed at home instead.

"Father is still there discussing business with Mr. Parkinson, but Mother got a headache after a few glasses of wine. Pansy says hello." Daphne examined her nails as she spoke, frowning when she spotted a slight chip on her manicure. Astoria self-consciously looked at her own fingernails, relieved to see that the manicure her mother had insisted on last week was still in perfect condition. The two sisters were similar with fair skin and a slender build, but Astoria's hair had always been much darker than Daphne's golden locks, and her eyes a shade bluer like their father's.

"Draco and Blaise were there of course, but they disappeared shortly after Theodore Nott arrived with his parents. I think they went to mess around on broom sticks outside. Pansy wasn't very happy when Goyle asked her to dance and she couldn't say no in front of her mother." Daphne giggled; Astoria listened as she talked about the party and prattled on about pureblood gossip.

"And Jane Walton bragged about being Prefect to anyone who would listen.. At least she's kinder than Ophelia Stokes was my first year, so you'll be fine."

"I might not be sorted into Slytherin though." Astoria pointed out.

Daphne scoffed. "Of course you'll be sorted into Slytherin. You're a Greengrass."

Astoria resisted rolling her eyes. "Yes, but not all Greengrass's have been sorted into Slytherin. We have ancestors in all the houses, on both sides of the family."

Daphne shuddered. "Imagine being the Greengrass sorted into Hufflepuff? Though I'm not sure which is worse; being in that house or Gryffindor."

"Louise Greengrass, 1347. Hufflepuff. As well as Tobias Greengrass, 1560, and most recently, our great great Aunt Cora Greengrass, class of 1912." Astoria listed them all easily. The Greengrass family tree made note of every Hogwarts house along with the usual birth and death date. She often liked to hole up in the library when she didn't have lessons with the tutor and read biographies on her ancestors. On more than one occasion she had chatted with various portraits spread throughout the mansion that they lived in.

Daphne stared at her younger sister. "Perhaps you'll be in Ravenclaw after all. I made a bet with Pansy and that's her pick."

Astoria shrugged. She didn't particularly care which house she was sorted into, though if she were honest Hufflepuff certainly wasn't her first choice.

"I could always be Gryffindor. There hasn't been a Greengrass in that house since the 1700s."

"Merlin I hope not! That house is overrun with Weasleys." Daphne wrinkled her nose, causing Astoria to laugh at her sister's expression.

"I don't know Daph, I'm adventurous than you. Especially on a broom"

"Then get sorted into Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, and join the Quidditch team. Gryffindor could use an arse kicking." Flipping her perfectly curled hair, Daphne got up from the bed. Nothing riled the proper blonde more than Gryffindor's trend of winning everything.

"It's late, Mother is waking us up early to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies in the morning." Daphne ruffled her little sister's hair playfully and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Her book on Merlin forgotten, Astoria blew out the candle on the bedside table and got under the covers, thinking of all the things she would be getting tomorrow. Those thoughts quickly turned into dreams, and Astoria was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Astoria's Sorting

**This is an extension of the previous chapter; Astoria's sorting. Please note that if any characters seem a tad OOC, that is because this isn't from Harry's point of view. For example, Pansy is plain awful in the books and she is a mean girl in general, especially towards people that are not in her house. But to someone like Astoria, the little sister of one of her close friends, she would probably not direct that meanness towards her. **

**As always, I do not own. **

Two weeks later, Astoria found herself on the Hogwarts Express. She anxiously searched for an empty compartment to settle in, though she was careful to mask her true feelings. If anyone were to glance at her, they would see a haughty, confident eleven year old girl. Her mother would be proud. Carefully, slowly, Astoria walked down the corridor, looking nonchalantly into each compartment.

"Astoria!" A high pitched voice called out; Astoria inwardly flinched before turning around. She knew that voice all too well. Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway of a compartment she had just passed. "Come sit with us, we have room for one more."

Not having a better option, and seeing it as an opportunity to get better acquainted with her sister's group of friends, Astoria followed the dark haired Parkinson.

"Move Goyle, let Astoria sit next to Daphne," Pansy barked, taking her place next to Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy barely looked over at the new arrival. Pansy snuggled close to his side, and though he hardly paid her any attention, he let her loop their arms together. Astoria glanced around the compartment and mentally made a note that if she were sorted into Slytherin house, the older third years sitting here would be important to her social status. As a first year, that definitely had an appeal.

Daphne grinned happily at her sister. "I was just saying that if you didn't pass us I would go find you." Astoria let her smooth down her dark locks affectionately. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Astoria."

She didn't let Daphne see her eye roll, though for a split second she caught Draco's eye looking away from her sister. He might have smirked, though she didn't know for sure.

"Daphne, I know everyone here."

"Occasionally being at the same dinner party or social event a few times a year does not count as knowing someone." Daphne said, continuing on with her introduction. Astoria nodded graciously after each introduction, and politely took part in small talk.

The train ride seemed to go on forever. The arrival of the Dementors caused quite the stir, and did nothing to help Astoria's anxiousness. Having lived a mostly sheltered and privileged life, the hooded figures did not affect anyone in the compartment badly, though Pansy did whimper and clutch on to Draco's arm. Alas, they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, and Astoria said goodbye to the older Slytherins as she went to join the rest of the first years. Whether she would be sitting with her sister at dinner was not yet determined.

The boat ride across the Black Lake was peaceful, and Hogwarts looked gorgeous in the moonlight. When finally, at last, Astoria stood with the rest of the first years inside the Great Hall, she allowed herself for a moment to excitedly look around; the enchanted ceiling in particular held her attention the most. The sorting began after the Sorting Hat's song, and because of her last name she didn't find herself waiting too long to be called up.

"Greengrass, Astoria." Professor McGonagall announced after a boy whose name Astoria didn't pay attention to had been sorted into Gryffindor. Taking a deep breath and hoping no one noticed her legs shaking beneath her robe, Astoria walked up to the stool and took a seat. The Sorting Hat softly fell atop her head.

"Greengrass… Intelligent, more so than usual for a Greengrass. Loves knowledge, you would do well in Ravenclaw, yes, but there's an adventurous side, ambitious too.. A tough choice, but I think I know where to place you.. SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting Hat was lifted from her head and Astoria walked towards her fate, at that moment in the form of her sister clapping loudly alongside the rest of her new house. She took a seat between Pansy and Daphne, across from Draco and Blaise.

"Welcome little Greengrass," Blaise greeted, and Draco nodded in her direction before paying attention to the sorting. She hadn't realized until the feast started how hungry she was, and as result her manners were not as elegant and proper as they ought to be. Oh well though, Astoria thought as she sipped her pumpkin juice, Father would be thrilled to hear she had been sorted into the family's main house. Maybe he would buy that broom she wanted after all…


End file.
